The Heart Wants What It Wants
by alchemyjenningspowers
Summary: Levi quickens Alchemy Jennings-Powers heart with his presence. He cauterizes her lungs with his sweet breath. Who would know such a doomed fate lies ahead for such an terrible girl? Levi AckermanxOC oneshot OOC Levi Ackerman


What He Doesn't Know {Levi x Abused!Reader}

It happened often.

Everyday the cadets would line-up and salute so that Levi could check them and assign them to certain duties.

His steel eyes would roll over the cadets and he would always stop at one beautiful female. He had seen her before. She was often spotted laughing. Her eyes were normally expressing her happiness if her mouth couldn't do it for her.

But today was much different.

The shining life in her eyes were gone. She just stared at the ground instead of looking him in the eyes as she normally did when jobs were assigned.

She was confident. She was selfless. She was extremely deep-hearted, often admiring such small things that were meaningless to most.

She was also a deep thinker which confused so many people because she could understand things they couldn't. For instance, why Levi did certain actions that could harm others on the battlefield. Why some bodies couldn't return to the safety of the walls.

She understood it all and never lost confidence in her superior's orders.

That was why this lifeless expression painted across her visage made him stop in his tracks.

"Cadet."

Her eyes met his own and a forced smile played on her peach-colored lips. Levi's eyes widened at the sight. There was a large bruise on the side of her head.

His face fell back into it's usual stoic expression. "Where did you get that injury, Cadet." He noticed the halt of her breath and how she took a nervous gulp.

"It is nothing, Corporal. I was training and I fell."

"Hm." Levi turned on his heel. "Alright, Cadets. Today is cleaning day."

A long groan.

"Half of you are assigned to the bathrooms and mess hall since you feel like complaining. The other half is assigned to dusting in the library. Get to it, brats." His voice was like venom so, of course, they all ran to finish their duties.

He spared one last glance to {Name}before heading into the Headquarters. Even if she was now out of his sight, he couldn't help but think of that bruise.

The next day rolled around and Levi had momentarily forgotten about yesterday's events. It was 6 AM sharp and he had to get up. His hands gripped his shirt and he pulled it over his body, muscles rippling and a sigh emitting from his mouth.

He was always the first downstairs. The male sighed for the second time as he brewed fresh coffee and settled at the table...Damn. He needed to wake up.

About 30 minutes later, his cadets came waltzing in. Some tired as hell and others smiling ear to ear. He expected her to be one of them. She wasn't.

{Name} looked up at him for a mere second only to quickly turn her head away. But a second was all he needed. She had a black eye.

"Cadet {Last Name}." She flinched but responded by walking over to him. "Y-Yes, sir?"

"Your eye. What the hell happened?" Were her fingers trembling?

"I-I fe-"

"Don't give me that, that's bull shit. What really happened?"

Her chest filled with air, eyes focusing on the ground which bothered Levi to no end.

"I was dusting and I fell. It is the truth, sir. I promise." Her shaking digitals played with one another as she awaited his answer. He didn't answer her though. The Corporal just stood from his place and left the table.

The cadets waited for him to leave before all gathering around {Name}. Questions about what happened to her filled the atmosphere but stopped at the sound of Armin Arlert's voice. "{Name}...You were in the library with me. You never fell."

"Yeah. I was there too. You didn't have a black eye when you left either." Sasha's voice chimed in. But...a forced smile was all they saw before she left.

How the hell was she going to keep this a secret. She had to because it was for Humanity. All she could do was play it off and act as if nothing was wrong with her.

"Where the hell have you been?!" She flinched. "I had to see the other cadets.."

"I didn't go. So why the hell did you go? You kept me waiting. Again." His voice was stern. It was {Name}'s lover. He had joined the fight for humanity as well. He had seemed like such a kind person. Until they decided to date one another.

Now, she was under constant verbal abuse and it finally progressed to violence. He reached for her wrist and snatched her to him. "Do you want to go through this again?"

She quickly shook her head.

"That's what I thought." Although she felt relieved for a moment, his fist balled up and next thing she knew, her lip was swelling.

"We have to go to training. Go. Now." Despite the hate filling her being, she did as she was told. Well, she left at least.

She wanted him dead. She wanted to do the killing herself. Dammit! Why was she put through this? She was such a strong person before.

Though she knew that it takes a stronger person to get out of what she's in now. And damn, she felt as if she just wasn't strong enough.

Her body pressed up against a tree. The worst part was, she was lying to her Corporal. Someone she respected so much. He was worried for her and she betrayed his trust by lying to him.

With all the hate that resonated inside her, she slammed her delicate fist onto the ground below. Her porcelain skin cracked and bled from it, but she didn't care. It felt good to let go of that anger.

"Cadet?!" Her eyes went wide. "What the hell are you doing?!"

"Ah, N-Nothing, sir!"

"I'm tired of that bull shit. Come to my office." He was seething. Why the hell was she hurting herself? What a damn idiot.

"Explain yourself."

Silence.

"You heard me, Cadet. I said explain yourself."

"I was angered." A gulp.

"Why?"

More silence.

"Corporal! Commander Erwin has requested your presence!" A young cadet knocked, making Levi let go of a frustrated sigh.

"I'm going to get to the bottom of this. Get to training, Cadet." With that, he left the room. This allowed {Name} to sit for a while and think. What would happen if he did find out?

Her mind was a jumbled mess. She wanted to stay in the safety of his office. She could smell his scent all around her and it made her feel comfortable...But she had to leave.

_He_ was probably waiting after all.


End file.
